


Authenticity

by misura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You forged <i>Captain America's signature</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authenticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenbug (ladybug218)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



"You forged _Captain America's signature_?" Peter shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"In my defense, everyone thought the guy was dead," Neal said. "Including Mozzie."

"That's not a defense," Peter said. "At best - at _best_ , that's an explanation of why you didn't expect to get caught."

Coulson cleared his throat. "Our experts tell me it was a very good forgery. Somewhat obvious to the true collector, of course, but more than adequate for the, shall we say, more regular fans? They were quite impressed."

Neal preened. Peter managed not to grab and shake him. "So now what happens?" he asked.

Coulson grimaced. "At present, we're finding ourselves a bit ... flooded, shall we say? By fan mail. For Mr Rogers. Thus, given your current arrangement with the FBI, we thought something similar might be worked out here. A win-win for everyone involved, so to speak."

"Dear God," Peter said, appalled.

"You'd be expected to sign a non-disclosure agreement, of course," Coulson said, opening his briefcase. "Both of you. With your own signature, please."

"Of course." Neal grinned. Neal, Peter realized, was actually enjoying this and, well, why shouldn't he? It wasn't every day some guy from a super-secret government agency dropped by to compliment you on your technique and then offer you a job.

"And he's okay with this?" Coulson blinked once, so Peter clarified. "Mr Rogers. Cap. He's just ... going to go along with this whole thing?"

"They're only signatures, Agent Burke," Coulson said, gently. "Mr Caffrey will not be expected to forge any actual correspondence."

"They're _fake_ signatures," Peter snapped. Neal eyed him with a slightly worried expression on his face. "It just doesn't feel right. Some movie star, yes, fine, who cares? But this is Captain America."

"Mr Rogers is a very busy man, Agent Burke," Coulson said. "Trust me on this."

"I get that," Peter said, because he did. "I just - "

"Naturally, your own signed picture will be entirely authentic. I promise you I will personally see to that." Coulson smiled. "Perhaps, if time permits, I might even be able to arrange a meeting."

Peter swallowed. "So where did you say you needed me to sign again?"


End file.
